All I Want to Do
by Sainte Matthewe
Summary: Hakkai is the 'lonely boy in the rain.' Who says one-night stands mean nothing?


"All I Want to Do"   
By Sainte Matthewe

Author's Note: Um... Yeah. The story as told from the point of view of the "lonely boy in the rain." No, I don't think that Hakkai is really the type to have a one-night stand, but its one of those artistic-things that wouldn't work any other way. O; I took some liberties with the setting to make a few things work, so it's a bit AU. It takes place between the sentencing of Cho Gonou and the beginning of Cho Hakkai's journey west with Sanzou-ikkou. Lyrics and music to "All I Want to Do (is Make Love to You)" is copyright by Heart.

The sky cracked open, and poured all of its sorrows upon the frigid earth. Hakkai was caught between them, and within a heartbeat, his clothes were soaked. Sopping sable locks hung lank in his emerald eyes, but he didn't bother pushing them out. His spirits hadn't been very high to begin with. Now, with the fall of each drop of rain, they threatened to plunge even farther in to the darkest abyss of depression. All of a sudden, the soft glow of headlights illuminated the darkness.

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight _

_Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat _

_So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride _

_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while_

He stopped and stared, as a small car rolled to a stop next to him. An automobile of any sort was a rarity. He was further surprised, for one of the doors swung open, and from it, a soft voice emanated, "You look like you need a ride." Hakkai sloshed up to the open door, and peered inside. Smiling as his eyes were dazzled by the overhead light, he replied, "I would greatly appreciate it." The driver, a young woman, returned his smile while he slid smoothly into the passenger seat, and shut the door behind him.

_I didn't ask him his name, _

_this lonely boy in the rain_

_Fate tell me its right, is this love at first sight?_

_Please don't make it wrong, _

_just stay for the night_

They rode in silence for a long while, giving him a chance to study his chauffeure. She was an attractive young woman; his light-dazzled eyes had told him that much. Now, as his eyes readjusted to the gloom, they were hungry for details.   
His eyes were drawn first to her fall of golden-brown hair that seemed to glow with its own light. It was pulled back in a messy ponytail with the ends tucked in the back of here jacket. He quickly found himself wondering exactly how long it was, and, more importantly, if it was as soft as it looked… "The rain is getting heavier." The woman murmured, startling Hakkai out of his contemplation. For a brief moment, she met his eyes, before returning her concentration on the road before them. "How far are you going?" He gave a distracted shrug. He was currently fascinated with the movement of her full lips.   
"There's a hotel, up ahead. I think it might be wise to stop for the night."

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_Say you will, you want me, too _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

They stood together, dripping on the offensive carpet as they surveyed the room. It was dominated by a great bed, covered by a worn, but well-cared for comforter that clashed loudly with the carpet. Hakkai glanced down at his companion, and smiled at the blush that crept into her cheeks at the sight of the single bed. She coughed to cover her embarrassment, before shoving him in the direction of the battered door that presumably hid the bathroom. "Go take a hot shower, before you catch your death." Pleased at being on the receiving end of "mother-henning", he obliged with a chuckle.

_So we found this hotel, _

_It was a place I knew well. _

_We made magic that night. _

_Oh, he did everything right_

He stepped from the shower, and wrapped the hotel's robe around him. Pausing to glance in the mirror, he ran a hand through his damp hair. He felt a good deal better. i"What miracles are wrought by a shower and pleasant company,"/i he thought, and opened the bathroom door.   
He was treated to the sight of the young woman fussing over the placement of their drying clothes. Hakkai leaned against the doorjamb. She had changed into the hotel's proffered bathrobe, as well. He watched her move about, appreciating how it fit her and was baffled by his sudden intense interest. _"I certainly hope I'm not turning into Gojyou."_ He continued to watch his companion bend over some mysterious project on the floor, attentively.   
"Well, then!" she exclaimed, righting herself, and once more startling Hakkai out of his thoughts. "You are welcome to the bed, since I made myself a little nest." He walked over to her side. He glanced at her creation, and then, back at her. "Are you sure?" he asked, dubiously. "The floor looks so cold…" She responded with a teasing grin. "And what would you propose? That we share the bed?" He took one more look at her nest, before pulling her close. He bent, lips brushing the shell of her ear, and whispered, "Why not?" He then prevented any further conversation with a kiss. "_I guess I am turning into Gojyou, after all…"_

_He brought the woman out of me, _

_So many times, easily _

_And in the morning, when he woke, _

_All I left him was a note._

Swept away by the sudden, irresistible current of passion, Hakkai followed the flow of her curves with questing fingers, and soon robes eddied away. They probed one another's depths, knowing nothing more than sensation, and arrived at the crest of each wave of pleasure as one.   
Once the tide of need ebbed, the bed remained an island of warmth, and comfort that neither one wanted to leave. He held his companion gently in his arms, as she fell asleep. Not long after, he followed suit, soothed by the sound of her measured breathing.

_I told him I am the flower you are the seed.   
We walked in the garden; we planted a tree.   
Don't try to find me, please don't you dare,   
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there._

The day dawned cold and bright. He shivered, and eyes still shut, he searched the bed for his companion's warmth. His seeking hands encountered only the tangled bedclothes. Green eyes flew open, and Hakkai sat up. He was alone. The only signs he had been anything but were a robe heaped in a corner, and the fading scent of spent passion.   
With a heavy heart, he quit the bed, and gathered his now-dry clothes. This was not how he wanted nor expected things to end. He had hope that a great love affair would emerge from the chance encounter. Or something similar. It was hard now to articulate how he had thought matters would end. A sheet of white paper on a nearby nightstand caught his attention. Still nude, he walked over. A glance told him it was a note from the young woman. He then promptly wadded it, and tossed it in the garbage can. He didn't want to read it. He didn't want every woman in his life to leave him alone.

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_One night of love was all we knew _

_All wanna do is make love to you _

_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

He hated the rain. Each drop held an unpleasant memory. He liked even less to be out in it, letting those memories pour down upon his head. He sighed, and started down the deserted sidewalk. Normally, he would have waited for the rain to stop, but his current schedule did not allow him that luxury.

_Then it happened one day, _

_We came round the same way _

_You can imagine his surprise _

_When he saw his own eyes_

He continued to walk on, more miserable with each step, when suddenly a shadow glided up beside him, and the rain ceased falling on him. Hakkai stopped, and looked about. The shock of recognition surged through him, as he looked into her sadly smiling face.

_I said please, please understand _

_I'm in love with another man _

_And what he couldn't give me _

_Was the one little thing that you can._

It had been over a year since that night. He never thought he'd see his chauffere ever again. Seeing her like this… he couldn't even begin to untangle his mess of emotions. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.   
"I do not regret that night, but I do regret having to leave you like that." Hakkai tried to reply, but found he could make no sound. "There was one thing I wanted to say, but never got the chance." She added, dropping his gaze. She then pressed her umbrella into his cold, nerveless fingers, and stood on the balls of her feet. "Thank you." She whispered, before kissing him, gently.

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_One night of love was all we knew _

_All I want to do is make love to you _

_Come on, say you will, you want me too_

It was a distant echo of the one they had shared so long ago, but it warmed him all the same. It was over all too soon, as she turned and hurried away. Still holding her umbrella, Hakkai watched her leave. _Who says one-night stands mean nothing..._

_All I wanna do...   
All I wanna do…_


End file.
